Mileenas Redemption
by Kamen Rider Omega
Summary: After the final battle and the destruction of Shao Khan and Shang Tsung, Kitana has an offer for Mileena, and Jade being Kitanas lover and bodyguard, is not sure how this will go. Set after "Bojutsus and Steel Fans" which was written by a good friend.


**Mileena's Redemption**

**This story is a spinoff of another story, "****Of Bojutsu's and Steel Fans" written by my good friend ****Major Mike Powell III****, and he requested of me to create this spin off from that oneshot, so if you haven't read that oneshot, please read it before you read this, as this won't make a lot of sense if you skip it.**

**Neither Major nor I have the rights to Mortal Kombat or any of its characters in anyway shape or form, and are making these stories without any form of permission.**

**Fair warning, the following contains Futanari and heavy mentions of sex and other intimate activities, as well as possible out of character moments. **

**Also, this isn't supposed to take place in any particular time in continuity, although, with the 2011 MK (or MK9) being released, let's just say that the outfits that the characters are their standard outfits in that game to avoid confusion, with some minor.**

**You have been warned.**

****

**(Kitana's POV)**

Even as my consciousness came back to me, I was still firmly aware of my surroundings, no doubt a result of countless years of training for the Outworld Tournament.

Yet even as my memories and consciousness synched together, I couldn't restrain a feeling of momentary amusement, as my lover, as well as my closest and oldest friend, the Beautiful Mistress of the Bow Staff, the voluptuous Jade, her sun kissed skin as bare as the day she was born, glowing in the morning sunlight, a smile plastered on her face while she slept, no doubt dreaming of our many nights spent in passion here at our shared secret spring, and to my amusement and chagrin, her head resting itself upon my equally bare right breast, her body pressed as close to mine as possible.

These last few weeks with Jade have probably been some of the best I have ever had, in all the eons I have been alive, never have I felt so wonderfully and vibrantly full of happiness and joy than I am now, a smile creeping onto my face as I remember our many shared nights of passion, each and every touch, every whisper and moan, every single little detail of our intimate couplings, the way her toes curled as my tongue slowly and torturously slide along the outer edges of her soft pussy's succulent lips, the way her nipples hardened as I slowly pinched them with both delicate and firm fingers, to the way her hips would start to quiver and buck like a bronco when I finally inserted my long fingers deep inside of her.

She always enjoys that.

And of course, let us not forget that Jade is equally ready and willing to return the favor, driving me both up the wall (or tree if you prefer), as well as to the ground, her naturally peach tinted lips leaving a series of fluttering kisses all along my face and neck, before she decides to forgo the gentle approach and rips off my outfit with a flurry of heated flesh and tangled limbs as we eventually return to the soft grass around the spring, the warm steam causing the grass to fell like a sea of tiny fingers, rubbing every inch of our bodies, dew from them soaking our skin, soon making us both soaking wet and very, very horny.

As much as I wanted to, I could never bring myself to wake Jade; after all, she is so very lovely as she sleeps, not to say that she isn't lovely the rest of the time. She is gorgeous even on her worst day, but there is something about watching your lover sleep that makes you appreciate them more, the soft stillness of their breathing, the way they wiggle and snuggle closer to you in their sleep, the way they rub your pussy while you are watching them… wait, what?

Yes indeed, apparently Jade couldn't resist having the first thing she did today be to get me off, even if subconsciously, not that I mind, not by a long shot, but as I bit my lip to muffle any noise I made, I could feel my insides clench and spasm as Jades fingers slowly rubbed my flowers petals in slow lazy circles.

Try as I might, I couldn't restrain my voice forever as Jades hand slowly sped up, and now I realized why, the little minx had woken up, and had been pretending to sleep so that she could get the jump on me, if I didn't know that our love is mutually shared and equally powerful, I would be very afraid, as Jades ability to pretend being asleep was highly convincing, up to the point where she started massaging my clit with her fingers, her eyes reflected her name, deep pools of jade that held a sense of flirtatious nature as well as a little sparkle that I had never seen in any other person, no matter if they were from the Outworld or from the Earth Realm, something that I could identify with being Jade's, and Jade's alone.

As Jades probing fingers brought me to my orgasmic bliss, her smile only intensified as she slowly helped me ease my arched body back onto the grass, my breath coming in short pants, her eyes locked on my jiggling breasts, no matter the case, Jade was consistent and compassionate if nothing else, if a bit devious in the sack, not that I minded one tiny bit.

"Good Morning, Princess," her lilting voice spoke, softer then the coo of a dove, and sweeter than any honey or sugar, her voice alone made my body tingle with all sorts of giddy and wiggly feelings. Yes, it was true: I Kitana, the Edenian Princess am sexually aroused by the voice of my best friend, and I couldn't be happier with that fact, knowing that Jade is mine and mine alone, the critics and naysayers be damned, I am in love, and that love is returned in kind and in surplus.

"Mhhhh, good morning Jade, quite the wakeup call you gave me there" I said to my emerald eyed seductress of a lover.

She laughed and proceeded to snuggle herself up next to me even closer, if that was even possible, our eyes locked on the others, her deep emerald orbs locked onto my sapphire ones, a simple look shared between lovers, and I knew that Jade was in as much bliss as I was.

I restrained the urge to giggle as she felt my sneaky right hand slide onto the sinfully tempting bubble butt that she possessed, her tanned visage over taken and darkened by a deep crimson flush

As I bent my head down to whisper in her ear, she closed her eyes and let out a passionate moan the likes of which was so sexy and hot, I had to mentally snap myself out of a brief trance.

"Jade, sweetie, as much as I would love to continue our little session, I am afraid we have some very important business to attend to today."

I could see the mounting frustration on her face, but she understood my words very well, and despite the fact that she is my lover, she has been my handmaiden and servant far longer, though I loathe to admit it, that little fact comes in handy when I need to get her to focus away from my pussy for five minutes, not that I am complaining about her endless love, but when I have to work, she is good enough to understand that I can't deny my obligations as the Princess, and soon to be Queen.

"Let's get dressed love. There is something very important that we have to do before the day is out," I said in a soft but firm tone.

"Of course, my Princess," Jade replied, swiftly finding and slipping on her Shinobi attire, equally as sexy as it was misleading, as any assassin was to be expected to be, and she pulled it off oh so beautifully, but there I go about how her tanned skin glows in the bright beams of sunlight that filter through the trees up above our heads, her body still glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and how just thinking of her curves lights my face up brighter than a Christmas tree.

Of course as I was lost in my thoughts, Jade decided to get my attention by pressing her now cloth covered breasts into my back as she suckled the crook of my neck that got my attention.

"I am all ready to go, my love" Jade said, and though her face was now covered by her mask, I could still see that unmistakable glint of mischief in her eyes.

I smiled and shook my head at her antics, my face now covered with my mask as I took her hand in mine, taking her out of our secret spring as I lead us towards the Imperial prison, not a single other person besides myself aware of what was going to take place before long.

**(Jade's POV)**

"I seriously need to redecorate in here if I am having guests over. How are you, little princess?" Mileena snarled at my love with those intense yellow eyes, slit like a cat and cold, piercing even deeper into my love and I then her Sais ever could. Her body was restrained and bound tightly to a special energy barrier, designed specifically to keep her from any form of motion whatsoever, except the ability to use her mouth to allow her to eat and talk. Her body stripped almost completely bare, a small shred of modesty was allowed her as the prisons guards allowed her to keep on her loincloth and matching rose-purple thong underneath, not another stitch of clothing covering her nude form, the invisible energy manacles keeping her suspended off of the floor by at least a foot.

If it were not for her demonic face and rather excessive bloodthirsty nature, I would almost dare to call Mileena the long lost Twin of My darling Kitana but sadly, her physical beauty was as marred and fractured as her psyche.

Small cuts and bruises had formed on her skin, pale from the constant lack of exposure to the sun's rays. I personally always believed that Mileena detested the sun almost as much as she detested Kitana, not a feat one can easily make, but the demonic Sai-wielding mistress was still clearly in a minor state of disbelief, and I must confess, I wasn't far behind.

Kitana slowly removed her bright turquoise blue mask, revealing those wonderful pouting lips that I could kiss over and over, despite the torch light being dim, I must admit that merely gazing on my beloved's face was enough to get me horny, and she wondered why I insisted on making love as often and as many times as possible...but as always, my beloved's voice spoke with a calm, regal edge, the kind of voice that only one who was both powerful, but also humble, could muster. Kitana spoke spoke: "Mileena, I come to you today for a chance at parole, provided that you are willing to be monitored by myself and Jade throughout your release."

I was floored by this. Kitana hadn't said a single syllable of this plan to me, and Kitana, I could tell was equally shocked.

"Hmmhh...You want me to try to show you that, 'my ways have changed'? That this Hell hole has made me a better person? I seriously doubt it!"

I couldn't blame Mileena for being skeptical. After all, these two had literally been at each other's throats more times than I care to remember, and not to mention that I myself had fought against them just as many times as well. Mileena was every inch as deadly as Kitana was beautiful.

"I am not trying to insult you, Mileena, but I know that you so not desire to live out the next few centuries here in this cell. I know that you desire something, and even if I am wrong, I wish to see if you are able to truly become accepted in this new Outworld. You have a chance, Mileena. To have freedom, to have your own life."

Mileena practically cackled with laughter, a sickening sound that filled the chamber.

"You sweet, naive little princess, don't you get it? All I desire is to serve Shang Tsung! To see your decapitated head mounted on the end of my Sai, then use your skull as a dinner bowl! That is all that I desire you little fuck, and maybe, maybe...when I'm done, I'll skull fuck your little lover too! Turn that tanned skin of hers red with scars and welts and bruises! What do you think of that, your highness?"

"Shang Tsung is dead" I spoke with a slight edge of fear in my voice.

Mileenas face instantly fell.

"What do you mean? That is impossible...nobody could Kill Shang Tsung! NOBODY!" She ended with a scream that echoed down the long corridor outside her cell.

"It IS true, Mileena." Kitana spoke again, her voice level and calm, not betraying any emotion. "Liu Kang was the one who dealt the final blow. Shang Tsung's remains were incinerated soon after."

Mileena's face was struck with such a strange expression, made even stranger by the demonic quality of her face. If I didn't know better, I would say that she was terrified...but this was Mileena, the same woman who nearly ran my love through with her sais on multiple occasions, laughing with sickening joy and bloodlust at the whole ordeal...and now, her face held an emotion that seemed as foreign to her as it did to us to behold on her face.

Sadness.

"How...? HOW could Master die? How could he? How could he die, and leave me all alone? He told me that he would never die, that he could never be defeated, this isn't possible!"

"Mileena," Kitanas voice held its strength. "This is why I wanted to offer you parole. With Shang Tsung gone, you have no-one left to turn to and, on top of that, I have looked into Shang Tsung's personal records that he left behind...and there are some things that Shang Tsung never told you."

"What...?" Mileena's shock was at its limit now; I had no idea if she would break down, or even if she was capable of doing so.

"Yes, Mileena. Shang Tsung used you as a weapon, as his tool, and he wanted you to be as effective in that job as possible, so he used his knowladge of the dark mystic powers of Outworld to not only keep you constantly bloodthirsty, but to deprive you of nearly all emotions."

"On top of that, Shang Tsung's creation of you using my DNA had a few problems. When he tried to mix the Tarkatan DNA with mine, there was a...surprising end result...that you are quite well aware of I'd imagine."

I was simply standing there in amazement as my dearest lay all of this on the metaphorical table, letting Mileena realize what it was she was referring to, and, to my amazement, Mileenas face had gained a slight scarlet hue under her eyes

"Yeah...I'm not really a woman. So what? Does the fact that I pack some heat in my pants bother you, Kitana?" Mileena snapped back, the crimson stain under her eyes, which had now plastered itself all over her lower face, spread like wild fire, and though Mileena was physically unable to move much, if at all, I couldn't help but notice that a small bulge had begun to grown under her loincloth.

Mileena was visibly very uncomfortable with her growing arousal on display, and she was unable to look us directly in the eyes, not that I blame her, having a masculine sexual mindset, along with the organs to match, I could understand her embarrassment.

And then my beloved sapphire clad princess said the most shocking thing I had ever heard her say...

"Mileena, I am willing to accept you into the Royal family, if you pledge your loyalty to myself and renounce your former ties with Shang Tsung, in exchange, I will gladly release you from your sentence and allow you amnesty for all of your previous crimes".

Mileena was floored at this, out right in disbelief, and, admittedly, so was I.

"You were created using MY DNA Mileena, and now that Shang Tsung is no longer around to corrupt your mind with his dark magic, your mind will most likely need time to heal as your emotions are finally awakened. As for your more masculine characteristics, I personally do not know of any way to alter them to more feminine form, but, your body will indeed begin to experience new urges and desires once the spell has fully broken, and I am willing to offer you the outlet you need in order to control those new urges."

In my shock, I almost lost it.

"Kitana, what do you mean, you cannot possibly believe that this is in any way a good idea! This is the same woman that has nearly killed you on multiple occasions! And let us not forget: she is still unstable form all those years of being under Tsung's spells! How can you possibly offer her any form of forgiveness or sanctuary when she has done so many horrible things?"

What Kitana said next nearly made me break down and cry.

"Jade, let us not forget: YOU were serving under Shang Tsung at one point or another yourself, and so was I...and look at how much has changed between us since then. I believe that Mileena's new emotions will allow her to reform and become a better person. It will just take time."

"But Princess-!" I began to protest, to which she put her finger up to my mask-covered lips

"What do you think, Mileena? Do you think that you may someday learn to become a good person?"

Mileena shook her head slowly as she looked down at the floor.

"Kitana...everything I have known all my life is to kill, and to be ruthless. I have nothing else in my life. As much as I would love to get out of this Hell hole...I don't think that you want me out of here. How do you know that I won't kill you as soon as you let me out?"

"Mileena...why don't we test that, right here, right now? I have brought your sais with me. Why don't we see if you are able to resist killing me?"

By this point, I was so stunned that I couldn't move when the Princess undid the magical seal that kept Mileena bound and restrained, tossing Mileena the rest of her outfit along with her sais, which Mileena cought with amazing ease despite her lack of motion for such a long period of time, slipping on the rest of her attire including her mask, covering her demonic teeth from view, her hands gripping the sais in a reverse grip with the blade ends facing behind her, her stance ready to leap for my royal lover any second.

"Come at me, Mileena." Kitana said with a voice both calm and assuring along with no fear or doubt in her mind as far as her masked expression could betray.

Mileena's eyes narrowed in that fashion that I was all too familiar with: she was going to strike, and Kitana wasn't moving a muscle, her fans still unopened in her hands, not even attempting to defend herself as Mileena charged in at her with a sai blade pointed at her belly, another aimed for her head, and a blood-curdling scream emitting from Mileenas mouth.

All at once, I saw the most unbelievable chain of events happening in sequence that I will ever see.

Kitana let her hands open up at her sides, dropping her fans onto the ground, Mileenas sais stopped within a fraction of an inch from their intended stabbing targets, and Kitana held her arms out so that they were parallel to the floor.

For what seemed like an eternity, Mileena and Kitana just stood there locked in those same positions, neither one moving.

Until Mileena spoke up...

"Why...? Why CAN'T I kill you now?" Her voice was shaking, quivering, as though she was about to cry.

"Because you don't want to kill me anymore," Kitana spoke, her voice still calm and firm, despite the deadly weapons pointed at and less than an inch from her body.

"How can that be? All I have ever wanted is to KILL YOU" Mileena's voice was unlike anything I had ever heard from her...no anger, no rage, no malice, not a single shred of negative emotion, all except two: fear and desperation.

"Without Shang Tsung's magic fogging up your mind with all of the anger and rage against myself, your mind has started to revert to its original personality, more specifically...it is becoming more like MY personality. Of course, because of the minor changes made to your genetic structure when Shung combined my DNA with the Tarkatan DNA that formed you, your personality was altered to a certain degree to be sure, which also resulted in your..."unusual" physical features."

The formerly malicious magenta maiden of madness was at a loss for words as she took in the scope of her transformation, and for the very first time in her life, she collapsed to her knees, wrapped Kitana in her arms and cried, letting all of her lifelong repressed emotions bubble to the surface, and watching in shock and awe, my beloved princess took Mileena into her heart openly, showing her the love and tenderness she had never known, and much to my amazement, Kitana was crying as well, my dearly beloved, holding the younger woman in her arms, and with a subtle twitch of her fingers beckoning me over, I joined them in the embrace.

**(Mileenas POV)**

**(Back at the secret spring, after several hours of disscussion)**

I still honestly don't know what to make of having other emotions floating around in my head, besides the formerly omnipresent rage, bloodlust and even the occasional twinge of sexual desire, very often manifesting in the form of a poorly timed erection, I don't think I had ever truly understood what any other emotions even felt like, to feel sadness, or joy, happiness and depression, all these and more were, to use the old earth expression, "Greek to me", even though I wasn't even fully sure why that phrase seemed to fit when I had never heard Greek.

But two powerful emotions were taking precedence over all others, the first being a deep regret for all of the horrible atrocities I had committed in my service to Shang Tsung, and though I knew that it may take a thousand years or more to fix that which had been destroyed at my hands, I knew that I had the desire to make things right.

The second emotion, I must admit I am embarrassed to even think of it, was pure sexual desire, my thin clothing doing nothing to conceal my arousal, even though Jade and Kitana had not noticed, or at least pretended not to for my sake, as they were currently sitting near the edge of the hot spring in the middle of the glade we currently sat in, their backs facing me as they whispered little loving remarks to each other, which my hearing had the misfortune of being able to pick up on and understand quite clearly, their beautiful declarations of love and desire offering no respite for my erection's current state, and only seemed to turn me on even more, making the already tightly packed thong I was wearing even tighter, straining the material outward until the tip managed to slip from inside the crotch of the thong, my neatly trimmed pubes and 12-inch she-cock out on full display, and I was unable to try (mostly in vain) to stuff the damned thing back into the tight confines, before the emerald and sapphire eyes of the lovers caught sight of it, nearly purple in color and throbbing incessantly, I couldn't have hidden the fucking thing now even if I tried.

Now I knew that right here I was in massive trouble, sure I was always accepting of my condition, but with my newfound emotions, I was at a loss for how to act, in my old persona I might have made an excessively lewd joke and laughed it off, or said something about how these two beautiful women shouldn't be so surprised to see a cock with all the hot studs lining up to bang the life out of them , or even offered them to have a taste, but I wasn't that woman anymore, and with all the possibilities that my emotions had given me, the very last thing I wanted to do was make a bad situation even worse.

"Mileena," Kitana spoke with a voice that betrayed no emotion and conveyed authority, years of practice being royalty and all. "Come sit with us. I think Jade and I could help you," and then, oh that smile, I could see why Jade was so enamored with the Edenian princess, a true beauty in every sense of the word, and from what I overheard, she wasn't too bad in bed either, but this wasn't helping matters at all, and so, with a crimson stain plastered on my new face, I walked on over, my pulsating erection swinging from side to side as I walked, out of the corner of my eye I could swear that Jade's eyes were following it with every motion.

The two separated and made a space for me to sit between them, our eyes not making contact, as I was staring at the calm water of the spring, my embarrassment becoming over whelming as my erections tip tapped in time with my pulse onto my tight stomach, but at least neither one of the two had done anything to make it worse, unless of course the fact that I was sitting right next to them allowed me to clearly see their nipples poking through their tops, and what's worse, I swore that I could almost smell how horny these two were getting, and I wasn't sure if I would be able to refuse if they offered what I think they had in mind.

Maybe I still kept a very filthy mindset even after my change, but even I couldn't deny that the sexual energy between the three of us was near palpable. As I sat there in between the beautiful women I had come to think of as my friends, a very strange word for me to use considering how much I wanted them dismembered more times than I dared remember, my new mindset had also come with a few changes as well.

The first and most major of these changes were my teeth, which had formerly been the only thing that separated my appearance from Kitana, save of course for my yellow eyes, but now my teeth had changed from sharp pointed dagger like spikes into much more blunt and human like teeth, and pearly white to boot. My eyes hadn't changed color, but they had a subtle change with the iris, which used to look more like a cats, now my eyes had a more rounded iris, were it not for the color, I would look much closer to Kitana. The only other change that was immediately discernable besides these and my altered persona was the change in my voice, and it was very startling. My voice had once been hard and husky, like I was gargling gravel with every word, my shrieks and yells of combat sounding very much like those of a banshee, but now my voice had softened considerably, as well as dropping an octave or two, giving it a very smooth and seductive edge, much like the one Jade was whispering into my ear that moment.

"Don't worry Mileena, we don't hate you because of that, it just makes you a more unique individual who we have learned to accept" she said making a remark about the surging erection that had no way to be concealed, which brought a fresh blush to my face, I was honestly surprised that I still had enough blood in my face to blush at all, what with how much must be surging into my cock every other second.

And then I felt it, like downy feathers on my skin, a set of fingers delicately undoing the clasp keeping my top secured to my body, loosening from the back, before falling off into my lap, my hands quickly covering myself faster than I had time to think. Previously I had no problem at all showing off my body, after all, I didn't have much of a face to work with, flaunt what you've got, or so the saying goes. But my new emotions had brought with them a bewildering modesty, even if I wasn't sure why, I still didn't want to have my tits exposed.

Kitana and Jade from what I could see from their reflections in the pool looked very confused.

"Mileena, are you embarrassed by your body?" Kitana inquired, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Yes… wait, No, I,I, ugh" I let out a sigh of frustration, I wasn't embarrassed by my body, but I was embarrassed that I had my top taken off before I was prepared to. As if they had booth read my mind, both women placed their lips on the cheek closest to them, kisses from both unbelievably gorgeous women on both sides of my face, and oh god I wanted so badly to just jump them at that moment, but for some bewildering reason I couldn't move at all while they lavished me with attention.

"Mileena" the blue garbed beauty whispered in my ear "Do you want Jade and I to make you feel more than you have ever felt before?" and as if her sultry voice hadn't done enough to elicit a shudder from me, Jade had decided to lick the outer edge of my ear as Kitana finished saying it.

"I... I want to, so very badly, but," my breath hitched for a moment in my throat "I don't know if I deserve to let you do this to me. How can I be sure I won't revert to my old ways and hurt either of you again? Or that I will be able to give back what you girls make me feel."

And to my immense surprise and even greater arousal, the luscious lovers pushed my body down onto the ground, straddling me from both sides, their bodies still covered by what little clothes they had been wearing, but their faces uncovered and smiling what can only be called a Cheshire Cat grin, and I couldn't help but return the expression in kind, so many men and women from around the Outworld and in all the other Planes of existence would have given everything they owned and then some, including every once if dignity they had if only to witness let alone participate in what I was about to become a part of.

The two luscious ladies above me leaned down their heads until they were over my still covered chest, each grabbing an arm and pulling them off to the sides, and exposed my upper body to their heated gaze, as if they were both committing every square inch of flesh to memory, and to be completely honest, I was loving every second of this, with a tiny bit of unease, don't ask me why, I just felt it there.

That is until I felt a pair of soft lips on each nipple, at that point, I had officially given up any lingering regrets I had about doing this, and before long the girls had me wiggling and squirming under their tender touches and sweet nothing for what felt like hours, but was really only 10 minutes.

Oh for the love of all the Elder Gods, my body was on fire, my toes had curled from pleasure, my body was having tiny spasms everywhere, and OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD!

It took me a moment to realize that Kitana had started to slowly massage my she cock with her hand, rubbing the silky smooth skin of her palm over the head, making my hips jerk violently, and Jade had taken opportunity from my arching hips to remove my bottoms, leaving my body nude before the princess and her bodyguard.

As the brief fog of desire faded from my mind for a brief moment, I noticed with a slight smirk that Kitana and Jade had also undressed themselves, or quite possibly they had undressed each other, whether they had done so during the time they were suckling my nipples or whether they had thrown them off afterward no longer mattered, we could all see plain as day the arousal within each other's eyes, no point in trying to hide it, and my erection was starting to hurt, as straight as a flagpole, and no less hard.

Not a single word had been exchanged between any of us after I had been laid out, but if didn't know better, I'd have wagered that Kitana and Jade had a telepathic link, these two were making my body go insane, never lessening their affections on my body even a little, they were constantly stimulating something, and they made me moan so many times I was surprised that I hadn't lost my voice yet.

But even that was nothing compared to what happened next.

The sapphire eyed seductress laid her lips upon my own as she straddled my waist, her bare crotch rubbing into mine, ohhh HOLY FUCK!

"Princess, you keep doing that I don't think I can be held responsible for fucking you senseless." Oh what? Like you wouldn't drop all pretenses when the fucking future Queen of an entire plane of existence is seconds and equal centimeters away from jumping your bones.

And oh the warmth, I swear I had never felt anything this good before, even when my arousal was connected to bloodlust I had never felt this entrenched in euphoric ecstasy, and this heat was just coming from her pussy grinding into my she-cock, I hadn't even entered her velvety vice and already I was over whelmed with the most perverse lust I had ever felt.

And then my mind was obliterated as she took my erection into her slick folds, pleasure like lightning shooting through me, my back arching and thrusting my hips involuntarily, making the marvelously merciful mercenary princess above me shudder and convulse as she rode my hips like a bucking bronco, her sweet breathy moans filling the air with sweet music of passion, Jade off to my right fingering herself while her unoccupied hand gripped my boob and squeezed in time with my thrusts, increasing the feeling of ecstasy even further, the symphony of sighs, smacks, and screams filled the air around us as Kitana was soon gripping my shoulders and begging me for release, and I was more than happy to oblige, grabbing her head and kissing her firmly to muffle her moans as her pussy was flooded with my cum, Jade cumming herself as she watched us.

Kitanas hips were quivering as her own orgasm exploded, the fluttering of her pussy muscles rippling around my dick like waves on a beach, I honestly thought that I would lose my mind from how overloaded my brain felt. I was only barely able to realize that Jade had stopped Kitana from collapsing on top of me in a heap, and you would not believe it, Jade, little minx that she is, started eating Kitana out, eating my spunk from her pussy, now I hate to admit it, but that got me even more horny than before, I don't know how that is even possible, but the sight of Jades naked tanned ass swaying side to side as she ate out Kitana was the hottest thing I had ever seen, the little bitch was flashing me her dripping pussy and begging me to take advantage.

So of course, I did, I crawled silently over to the two of them, unaware of my intentions, as Jade ate Kitana out, I lightly gripped her flared hips, angling my she-cock directly with her pussy, before throwing all caution to the wind and plowing with a single stroke into her tight snatch. Jades pussy was just as amazing to be enveloped by as Kitanas, although there were minor differences, there were absolutely zero negatives about either of them, both too deliciously tight, warm, soaking wet and ohhhhhhhhhhh, so many little sensations I would not dare to describe, not because I can't, but because they are more than any words could do them justice.

But to be fair, Jade took this doggy style surprise in stride, moaning into Kitanas pussy and licking faster as I fucked her tight little snatch from behind, whereas Kitana had been doing most of the work before, this round was all on me, and I intended to show Jade who the head bitch was when it came to fucking.

Kitana for her part was too far gone to know or even care, and I wasn't far behind, pounding mercelisly into Jades plump ass, smacking it with my hand over and over as I drove my she-cock into her from behind, I would swear I was losing my mind again, as her walls clamped down and convulsed, squirting all over me, and I just let go, letting my cum fill her tught pussy with an animalistic howl, all three of us finally falling into a heated mess, our arms wrapped securely around each other's waists, smiles and sweet nothings shared between us as we finally settled into the afterglow, the light of the sun having gone down in Outworld while we had been having our fun, the moonlight not daring to touch us under the shade provided by the springs thick trees, the very land itself acting as our bedroom, as we all settled into sleep together, not sure where this would take us, except of course, into love, for the rest of our days.

**Ok, confession time, I had a hard time writing this, but it was all worth it.**

**Please review, let me know honestly what you thought, thank you so very very much for reading my little piece of work.**

**Send in suggestions if you wish as well, I am always open to new ideas.**


End file.
